Mount Sinai ADRC: Core C (Luo) | PROJECT SUMMARY The overarching goals of the Data Management and Statistical core in the Mount Sinai ADRC are to expedite review of pertinent data by the Clinical and Neuropathology cores; to enhance cross-talk between different cores and projects; and to facilitate data reporting to NACC by providing powerful yet simple mechanisms for data acquisition and data sharing. The Data Management and Statistical core has designed the services to provide better support to meet these goals. The Data Management and Statistical core will systematically maintain and upgrade our data warehouse system to ensure the accuracy, confidentiality, accessibility of clinical and neuropathlogical data from ADRC cores and projects. The Data Management and Statistical core will provide end-to-end solutions for the projects from study design, data entry, data validation, data storage, data retrieval, data analysis plan and statistical analysis, support the ongoing longitudinal studies from all aspects including recruitment, retention, longitudinal data quality control and analysis, and provide seamless interface with NACC in terms of UDS data submission, error-checking and query handling. The Data Management and Statistical core will also diligently employ and develop a wide range of efficient and robust statistical methods tailored to tackling specific issues often encountered in AD data analysis.